bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toys
"After the building was converted into a prison and sunk to the bottom of an ocean trench," Was this actually what happened? the views show it not so far from other buildings in Rapture. The 'sunk' thing sounds more like newspaper headline exaggeration. 14:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :The building clearly were sunk in an area lower than Rapture. In BaS Pt1 you are heading down in the Sphere. And while Atlas exaggerates the depth they are at, they clearly are deeper than the rest of the city. --Solarmech (talk) 17:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Possible reference or inspired by? Could the Toys store in Fontaine's be inspired by FAO Schwarz? Fao Schwarz is known for its huge, usually multi-leveled stores filled with life sized stuffed animals and high end toys. Tricksteroffools (talk) 22:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :That's not an unreasonable possibility, just hard to prove one way or the other. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Aggression So was there ever any reason given for why the Big Daddy was so uncharacteristically aggressive? 20:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : As far as a given reason, in Suchong's lab near the end of Episode 2, a board said that the gases and hydraulics in the removable drills caused instability in some Big Daddies. My thoughts are that instability mixed with the possibility that the Big Daddy saw the Toys Department as it's territory (Sign at the entrance of Toys says "Shhhh! He's Inside"), when he realized the someone other than him was inside (thanks to Sally's yelling), it prompted the BD to attack. Would be also why it attacked Elizabeth afterwards too. Tricksteroffools (talk) 21:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : How would mechanical instability in, as you said, removable drills lead to them essentially disregarding their programming? (Don't attack people unless they attack you or the Little Sister, neither of which Elizabeth did.) 00:53, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :: It was explained on the board in Suchong's secret lab that fluids and gases in the hydraulic drill caused instability in the Big Daddies. Plus, during that time, Big Daddies weren't programmed to be protectors, they were maintenance workers. It wasn't until after the war started did the conversion happen. Tricksteroffools (talk) 01:20, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: So why did Sally shout for 'Mr Bubbles'? They should have no connection at that point, right? 21:23, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Because Burial at Sea was a rushed effort made by talented people who knew they'd be out of work very soon. ::::If you want a real answer: Little Sisters have always referred to Big Daddies as "Mr. Bubbles." You wouldn't expect her to call it "Big Daddy." Only Alpha Series were ever called something else, and it was just "daddy." ::::What was she supposed to say? "Big monster," "shining knight," "Mr. Diver!" "Mr. Bubbles" is what the players of the series would expect for her to say, so that's what the designers had her call out even if it doesn't make much sense when you think about it too hard. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 00:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC)